


baby steps

by jaewinist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Slight pining, Strangers to Lovers, brother! renjun, tutor! doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewinist/pseuds/jaewinist
Summary: Sicheng thinks his younger brother, Renjun is way too smart to get help from a tutor, but when he see the tutor he suddenly think it's a good idea.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: WinWin Fic Fest Prompt Adoptions





	baby steps

**Author's Note:**

> i love this prompt so much im glad i could finally write it, i do have fun writing this, so i hope i did the prompter justice, i do take some liberty on how it goes, so hopefully you still like it;-;
> 
> i dedicate this to the prompter, and also anyone who adore dowin, this is the first time i write them so im kinda nervous hehe, and lastly i hope you all enjoy this one as much as i do enjoy writing it;-;
> 
> thank you for taking your time reading my fics♡

It's Friday again. Sicheng gets ready to pick up his brother, Renjun, from school. He’s lucky that Sicheng only has morning class on friday. So he immediately turned on his car and started driving. It’s not like Renjun's school far from home, but Renjun keeps whining about how the train and bus are so packed up on friday, so being a good brother that he is, Sicheng picks him up every friday. 

And as always, Renjun was waiting on the school’s gate already with his friends. Upon seeing Sicheng’s car, he immediately ran towards it, and waved to his friends, which consisted of Jeno, Haechan and Jaemin. They’re all pretty close to Sicheng as they always play in their house anyway.

“Hey, ge.” Renjun greets as he closes the car door, sitting in the front seat next to Sicheng.

“Hey, how’s your day?” Sicheng asks, eyes still focusing on the road.

“Pretty well I guess. Almost got to the detention with Haechan, but we’re good. And also, you remember Gong Myung hyung right?”

“Your new home teacher? Jeno’s cousin? The one who’s pretty good looking and looks like an actor? The one who’s still young you thought he was kidding when he said he’s your new teacher?” Sicheng asks, confirming it.

“Yes, oh my God you do remember the details I said.” Renjun chuckles. “Well, after looking at my physics scores, he said I probably should get some help from a tutor.”

“Wait, you serious? Last time I checked, you’re doing pretty fine on physics though?” Sicheng asks suspiciously.

“Duh, it changes as we’re progressing. I do admit I barely understand our lessons lately. But you don’t need to worry to search one for me though. Gong Myung hyung already gave me his brother's number! He would be my tutor for 2 or 3 months I guess.” Renjun explains briefly.

“Are you sure this isn’t just a way for him to make his brother employed? I still didn’t believe your story. You literally have perfect scores everytime Injun.” Sicheng still feels suspicious, his brother is literally that perfect student, he didn’t think he needed help from a tutor.

“Oh please, he won’t take any charges as he’s still a uni student himself. And also, it’s not just me! Jeno, Jaemin and Haechan would also join the lessons!” Renjun excitedly says. “Please don’t worry too much. We won’t get charged, I’ll get a lesson for free, and I still get to play with my friends, it’s a win!” 

“Okay, if you say so. When will you start? Have you told mama and papa?” Sicheng asks, as he parks his car in the garage.

“Well, it’s Gong Myung hyung himself who called and informed them, so yeah they do know. I’ll start next week actually, it will be every Friday!” Renjun still excitedly says as he went out of the car and walked to their house.

“Friday… After school? So I won't have to pick you up again?” 

“Stop being silly ge, it’ll be at our house, and you're still going to pick me up, along with my friends.” Renjun grins, leaving Sicheng sighing.

Well, anything for his beloved brother right?

* * *

The next Friday is approaching rather fast, it’s Thursday already. Sicheng was laying down on his bed, his last class got cancelled so he just decided he would just rest at home. Sicheng was scrolling through his phone while listening to some songs when Renjun suddenly barged to his room.

“Gege!!! I met my tutor today!!” Renjun excitedly says while bouncing on Sicheng’s bed end.

“Yeah, and then?” Sicheng only spared him a look, and didn't sound interested.

“He’s so fucking hot ge! Oh my God, you should see him yourself to understand my point.” Renjun enthusiastically explains. “Not that I want to date him now, I’m just saying, if I was you, I would totally go head over heels for him.”

“Hey! Language.” Sicheng now sits down, considering how enthusiastic Renjun talking about his new tutor, he can’t be that hot, right?

“I’m sorry. You should see him yourself, so you would definitely know why I react like this. Of course Jeno is close with him already, and Hyuck even risked his life trying to like being touchy with him, like hug him and stuff.” Renjun chuckles.

“You know how Hyuck is, do you even remember he pinch my cheeks and also kiss me the first time we met?” Sicheng sigh. “And how did he react to Hyuck?”

“He only laughs, and said he would paid Hyuck’s lunch if he stops hugging him.” 

“Nice effort. How hot is he though? From scale zero to Jaehyun?” Sicheng is now getting intrigued. 

“Jaehyun hyung your best friend?” Renjun looks at him weirdly.

“Oh come on, I thought we already agree that he is indeed hot, if only he’s not my platonic soulmate I would date him. And don’t try to even deny this, I know you and your friends often talked about him.” Sicheng rolls his eyes.

“We don’t talk about him!” Renjunt tried to offend himself.

“Really? You guys followed him on Instagram and always comment on something if he posted new stories or pics! You guys ain’t slick.” Sicheng expressions translate to _‘Are you serious now?’_.

“Damn it, it must be Hyuck or Jaemin, we promise to be subtle.” Renjun sighs on his breath. “Well, back to the topic, it ain’t fair! Jaehyun hyung is another level of hot.”

“Oh really?”

“Um, well I guess if you compare it that way, my tutor is rather cute than hot. He has this cute cheeks, not as chubby as you though, and he kind of resembles a bunny.”

“Ah I see, let’s see if what you said is true tomorrow.” Sicheng just nods. “I’ll pick you up as usual?”

“Yep!” Renjun finally makes his way out.

Tomorrow must be pretty interesting.

* * *

It’s finally Friday, and Renjun already texted him since his lunch break to don’t forget to pick him up quickly, as they promised their tutor they would start at 5pm. So Sicheng actually is already getting ready from 4pm as their school actually isn't that far. He was about to go to pick his brother up, when suddenly someone rang their bell. Obviously it wouldn’t be their parents as they both are currently on a business trip for 2 weeks now. So Sicheng just quickly opens the door, and it reveals a cute boy standing in front of his door, he’s a little shorter than Sicheng, and he wears casual clothing beside he’s carrying a pretty heavy looking bag.

“Um… Is this Renjun’s house?” That pretty boy looks a bit confused.

“Um yes?” 

“Oh thank God, I know I would get lost so I’m glad I showed up early. So hi! Sorry I’m rambling all by myself already, but I’m Doyoung, Kim Doyoung, Renjun’s new tutor!” The boy whose name is Doyoung quickly shakes Sicheng’s hand. Oh well, his hand is soft though.

“Hi, I’m Sicheng, Renjun’s brother, please do come in.” Sicheng quickly stepped aside so Doyoung could come in.

He could hear Doyoung mumbling thank you and walk past him. His perfume smells nice too. And this is time for Sicheng to stop because even in his mind he thinks he’s kind of creepy. But he won’t lie, Renjun was right. Doyoung is cute, and beautiful. Sicheng would actually volunteer to be taught by him. 

They both finally sat down in the living room, Doyoung tried to subtly look around, seeing all the hanging frames of photos. 

“You know, if you want to look around, please do.” Sicheng tries to break the silence between them. 

Doyoung grins, “I’m sorry, I don’t want to be rude or something. But you got beautiful pictures all over here.”

“Really? Thank you. Mostly it’s just my family pictures, and pics of me and my friend, and also Renjun with his group.” Sicheng laughs.

“Yeah, I could tell, I could see Jeno over there. I guess I’ve seen Renjun way back then before too, since I basically used to babysit Jeno and his friends. They used to be so tiny, I can’t believe I’m gonna teach them now.” Doyoung looks nostalgic, and even then, Sicheng finds him pretty.

“You sure it’s just your friend with you? Not more?” Doyoung suddenly asks.

“Wait, you mean Jaehyun?” Sicheng genuinely felt shocked but he immediately laughed out loud after. “Please, he’s literally my best friend since womb, and also he’s my platonic soulmate, I can’t date him. And he’s not my type either.”

“And what exactly is your type?” Now Doyoung grins at him, definitely teasing him. 

“Uhm, more like you I guess.” Sicheng panicked which caused him to just blurt out whatever was on his mind, and he immediately regretted that.

With silence between them, Sicheng tries to take a peek at Doyoung, and finds him lost at words, and even blushing.

“Anyway.” Sicheng clears his throat and tries to move on from those awkward moments. 

“Oh yeah… I’ve been meaning to say I guess he’s actually my best friend’s roommate or something.” 

“Wait, Jaehyun’s roommate? Do you mean Ten hyung?” 

“Oh yes! You know him? World is small indeed. Wonder why I haven’t seen you until now, but nevertheless, I’m happy we finally met.” Doyoung shows his beautiful smile. Sicheng could definitely see the rabbit resemblance on him. 

“I’m the one who should be grateful to finally meet you.” Sicheng mumbles on his breath and thankfully Doyoung didn’t hear that.

“So… Where’s Renjun?” Doyoung’s words cause Sicheng to jump on his seat.

“Oh my God, I almost forgot to pick them up. They’re still at school. I’m so sorry. Let me pick them up real quick. Can you please stay here? It won’t take long, I promise. Oh my God, I’m sorry.” Sicheng rushly took his car’s key and headed to the front door. He could hear Doyoung’s laughing in the background. And well, today has definitely been pretty interesting so far.

While Sicheng drives, Renjun starts to spam him with text and calls him again and again, Sicheng just rolls his eyes and prays he could get to their school fast enough before Renjun starts a riot on his phone. 

Upon arriving, Sicheng could see Renjun and his group already waiting at the front gate. All of them immediately went in the car and as expected Renjun started to scold him.

“Thought I told you to specifically pick me up on time today.” He started.

“Well, thought you would tell me your tutor will arrive early today.” Sicheng replies.

“Wait, he arrived early?” Jeno is the one who speaks now.

“Yeah, he arrived early, and also we kinda talked before he asked where are you guys, then I remember I need to pick you up.” Sicheng deeply sighed.

Sicheng could hear Hyuck’s laughs, “Wow, why are you so cute hyung?”

“Please, I don’t need you to slander me like that.” 

“Excuse me, I only said the truth, I took offense on that.” Sicheng could see Hyuck pouting in the back. 

“Anyway, you see Doyoung hyung already right?” Jaemin asks, and Sicheng just nods. “What did you think about him?”

“Oh shut up, I told you not to tease me.” Sicheng whines while the rest of them laughs. 

“We’re not teasing you! We only asked you, what do you think about him?” Renjun quickly asks again.

Sicheng could feel a heat creeping on his cheeks, “Not even gonna lie, he’s beautiful. There. Satisfied with my answer?”

“Hmm, not yet. But we’ll try again later.” Renjun said as they finally arrived at their house. 

“Just a head warning though hyung, he’s a little bit oblivious, so yeah.” Jeno warns him.

“I’m not even planning to flirt with him!!” Sicheng sighs.

After Sicheng perfectly parks their car, Renjun and his friends quickly run into the house, leaving Sicheng outside. 

Sicheng just shakes his head, and heads inside. He’s about to just go to his bedroom, and lay down, and maybe play Animal Crossing for awhile before studying for his quiz tomorrow. But his mind keeps bringing him to Doyoung. He wants to see him again. Even though he said he didn’t plan on flirting with him, his mind actually thought otherwise. Doyoung’s beautiful, and also cute, bet he’s nice too, Sicheng wants to know everything about him. But just showing up or passing by the living room would just make those little demonic angels suspicious at him. So he keeps thinking and thinking, then he finally got an idea.

He went to the living room, and while coughing a bit trying to catch all their attention, he asked, “What do you want to drink?” while eyeing on Doyoung.

Renjun, Hyuck, Jaemin and Jeno immediately screams, “Banana milk!!!”

Sicheng rolled his eyes at them, he didn’t even target this question to them. And he could see Jeno grins looking at him and Doyoung. Sicheng tried to ignore that while waiting for Doyoung to answer.

Doyoung looks stunned but he then says “I guess I’ll have banana milk too.”

Sicheng rushed to the kitchen and grabbed 6 banana milks, 5 for them and 1 for himself. He also immediately went back to the living room. Throwing the banana milk at each of the boys, and slowly putting it near Doyoung, making Renjun give him a stare. Doyoung noticed and quickly thanked him before writing something on the small whiteboard again. Sicheng smiles and leaves, but not before throwing a glare at Renjun who already started to whisper something to Jaemin, and Sicheng knows it’s not a good thing.

When he finally arrived at his room, he started to have a breakdown. The thought finally hit him. There’s a cute boy inside his house, tutoring his brother and his friends down there, and Sicheng is interested. This calls for a best friend's help. 

Sicheng immediately calls Jaehyun, and he is about to get mad because Jaehyun didn’t pick up his call on the third ring, but he finally picks up the call.

_“What do you want?”_

“Bold of you to assume I want something.”

_“Sicheng, you never call me unless you want something.”_

“Oh well, guess I need advice.”

_“What for?”_

“Cute boy alert, downstairs, Renjun’s tutor. I’m about to lose my mind. I don’t want to bother them, but I lowkey want to see him again. He’s cute. And pretty. And of course he’s smart because he is literally Renjun’s physics tutor. And I just want to get to know him, and hold his hand honestly.”

_“Sicheng, that’s so gay.”_

“Shut up, I know. That’s why I need to rant to you and get your advice Jaehyun!”

_“First off, what’s his name?”_

“Oh my God right, believe it or not, he’s Ten hyung’s best friend!”

_“It’s Doyoung hyung??”_

“Jung Jaehyun, I swear to God, you could’ve told me you have a good looking acquaintance yet you keep on silence!”

_“Never knew he’s your type. And if you got a boyfriend, who am I gonna marry later once we’re 30?”_

“Are you even serious? Of course you’ll marry your true soulmate Jaehyun, you’re damn hot and you know it! That’s beside the point, send help!!!” 

_“Aww you thought I’m hot? I’m honoured.”_

“Jaehyun please get back to the point!!”

_“Are you on the phone with Sicheng? Let me say hi! Hi Sicheng!!”_

“Hi Ten hyung!!”

_“For your information, your best friend is at Sicheng’s place hyung.”_

_“Oh my God, they’re dating?? How?? Doyoung is the most oblivious and dense person I’ve ever known.”_

“Excuse me I’m still here.”

_“Sorry sweetheart, but can you do me a favour while he’s there? Can you please give your phone to Doyoung for a while? I have to say something and he didn’t pick up my call.”_

“Yeah sure. Wait.”

Even though he’s confused, he thought this was a chance to see Doyoung’s pretty face again. He went downstairs and went straight to the living room. Thankfully Doyoung already finished teaching them and now just plays on his phone while drinking the banana milk with the boys working on their assignment. And wow, he’s really that pretty.

“Hyung, um…Sorry to bother, but Ten hyung wants to talk to you?” Sicheng words make Doyoung look up to him.

“Ten? Ah seriously that guy.” Doyoung huffs and takes Sicheng’s phone, excusing himself outside to have a private conversation.

“So, what’s that hyung?” Jaemin starts to ask him.

“Shh shut up, just finish your work, will you?” Sicheng shakes his head.

“Can’t believe you even ask for Ten hyung’s help to just see him again.” Jaemin giggles.

“Please, we know you’re having a huge crush on Doyoung’s hyung, but can you please stop bothering us?” Renjun sighs heavily.

“I didn’t even bother you guys. I’m just being a good host offering drinks and also Ten hyung really needs to talk to him!” Sicheng tried to defend himself even though he knew he also did that because he wanted to see Doyoung again.

“Aww, is it falling in love at first sight?” Hyuck coos.

“Well, I’m just gonna say you’re not wrong choosing him hyung, he’s a great guy, just a little bit oblivious. My advice is just to flirt all in and really show him your interest.” And Jeno basically gives him approval.

“Why did you guys act like I’m in love or something?” Sicheng whines while he also notes that on his mind.

“Oh, who’s in love?” Doyoung suddenly showed up, and handed Sicheng his phone. “Thank you anyway, Ten end the call so if you still want to talk to Jaehyun, you need to call him again, sorry about that.”

Renjun is definitely about to say something, but Sicheng is faster to cut him before he talks, “That’s totally fine hyung. And this is my cue to go back to my room. Have fun studying.”

Sicheng heard someone snorts but he could care less, he already embarrassed himself. Who the hell thinks studying is fun? And also it’s not like Doyoung there to have a group study with them.

Sicheng feeling a bit embarrassed, he locked himself in the room while absentmindedly scrolling through his phone. 1 hour after that, someone knocked on his door.

“Ge, open the door! Come out!” Renjun continuously knocked on his door.

Sicheng sighs and walks to open his door, revealing Renjun standing in front of it, “What is it?”

“We’re done and Doyoung hyung wants to say bye before he goes home. Cool tips from Jeno, his place is actually near your uni, so go drop him off! I know you want to spend more time with him, and hopefully with this you can stop bothering our lesson with him.” Renjun chuckles a bit.

“Excuse me, I didn’t bother your lesson oh my God.” Sicheng huffs.

“You’re excused. Now just drop him home, will you?” Renjun raised his brows, seeming to challenge Sicheng.

Sicheng once again just huffs and walks past Renjun, going towards the living room, he then saw the rest of them talking to Doyoung while Doyoung wore his jean jacket again. Sicheng didn’t even realise he took that off while teaching.

“Oh hi Sicheng!” Doyoung is the first one to realise his existence. “Just wanting to say bye, I’m going home now.”

“Heard from a little bird that your dorm is actually near my uni which isn’t that far from here. Let me just take you home?” Sicheng shyly offers.

“Ooooo, interesting.” Hyuck clings to him. “Why don’t you offer to drop us home too hyung? This is favouritism.” 

Doyoung giggles, “Hyuck is right, you could just drop them off instead of me. I’m good on my own.”

“Well, I insist, this is a bare minimum I can do for you. And also these punks probably want to stay longer anyway.” Sicheng already grabbed his car key. “Let’s go.”

Doyoung looked shocked but followed Sicheng eventually. They both just stay there in silence. Sicheng is dying to say something too, as this could be the only chance he gets to talk privately with Doyoung, he wants to know him better.

“Doyoung hyung.”

“Sicheng.”

“Oh? Please go first?” Sicheng looks at Doyoung as the traffic light turns red now.

“Ah, it’s nothing actually. Just, thank you for driving me home. You really don’t have to.” Doyoung smiles.

“That’s fine, I think I’m gonna go out after dropping you too. Anyway, do you want coffee? Drive thru?” Sicheng offers, seeing a drive thru coffee shop right around the corner after the traffic light.

“Sure, I’m the one who paid though.” Doyoung whipped out his wallet already. 

“Fine.” Sicheng giggles. “Let me guess your order. I think you’re not the Americano type of person.”

“You’re right. So what’s my order?” Doyoung grins. 

“Don’t tell me you’re a tea type of person rather than coffee?” 

Doyoung’s eyes widened, “Did you read my mind or something? You know me so well Sicheng.” 

“I’m flustered.” Sicheng feels he’s probably red by now, he feels acknowledged by Doyoung.

“You’re cute, you know.”

“Are you like…. Flirting with me now?” Sicheng asks jokingly.

“Hmm, do you think so? Maybe yes I guess.” Doyoung just simply smiles.

Luckily for Sicheng, before he got to respond, the traffic light turned green already. He quickly went to the drive thru and ordered Caramel Frappuccino for himself and Hibiscus Tea Lemonade for Doyoung. True to his words, Doyoung really whipped out a bill real fast before Sicheng could grab his own wallet. 

Unfortunately, they finally arrived at Doyoung’s place. Doyoung collects his drink and his bag, before looking at Sicheng again.

“Thank you so much for dropping me home. If you ever need help, please do let me know, I’ll happily help you. I want to know you better too, so we could be a great friend.” Doyoung giggles.

“Oh yeah, friends.” Sicheng winces at his own tone. “I’ll see ya next week hyung?”

“Yeah, definitely. Take care on your way home, Sicheng.” Doyoung pats Sicheng’s head softly.

Doyoung gets out of the car and waves at Sicheng. Sicheng waves back and motions him to just go inside. Although he looked hesitant, he eventually went inside. As he went inside, Sicheng started to think about their conversation. This calls for a best friend help again. So he immediately drove to Jaehyun’s place. Luckily enough, Jaehyun’s place is only 5 blocks away from Doyoung’s place. 

Upon arriving, Sicheng immediately went in as he knew the password already. He opened the door and found Jaehyun lounging on his couch, playing with his phone. Jaehyun looks his way for a second before focusing on his game again.

“What brought you here, Sicheng? Literally we just had a call an hour ago or something.” 

“Can I visit my best friend? I miss you.” Sicheng sits beside Jaehyun and immediately leans on him.

“That’s gay Sicheng… And no, I don’t believe you. It must have something to do with Doyoung hyung.” Jaehyun is still focusing on his game, even though Sicheng has tried to disturb him to make him focus on Sicheng.

“Have I heard someone mentioning Doyoung?” Ten suddenly come out from his room. 

“This lil chick right here having a breakdown because of Doyoung hyung, guess he’s fallen in love and ready to leave me alone.” Jaehyun whines as he finally loses the battle, thanks to Sicheng’s annoying hand on his screen.

“Aww baby, Doyoung just texted me about you. being nice dropping him home though. But baby, that’s not enough, he just thought you’re nice and want to be friends. You should really say it out loud on his face that you’re interested in him.” Ten took his place next to Sicheng who still leaned on Jaehyun.

“It’s still day one though hyung. I still need to know him better.” Sicheng sighs. “And can you even believe he called me cute and then he said he wants to get to know me better so we could be a great friend? Wow.”

“As I said sweetheart, he’s pretty dense. Like seriously there’s one time someone likes him and even brings him chocolate every time they meet, and Doyoung just thought he always has extra chocolate and wants to share with him.” Ten sighs again at that thought, the poor guy gets tired and eventually gives up.

“Watch me getting treated like that too.” Sicheng whines, and Jaehyun just pat his back, trying to calm him down.

“I have a crazy way I guess, you want to hear it?” Ten’s eyes glimmered shining, along with his smirks showing.

“Jaehyun, I’m scared.” Sicheng takes Jaehyun’s hand and hides behind it. 

“And this will involve Jaehyun!” Ten excitedly explains. “Jaehyun, did you have any uni works related to physics?”

“Hyung, are you even kidding me? I took an engineering major, most of my subjects would involve physics.” Jaehyun rolls his eyes.

“Perfect! Jaehyun, give Sicheng one of your homeworks. And Sicheng, take it then ask Doyoung to teach you or something.” Ten grins, looking satisfied with his nonsense plan.

“I know nothing about physics?” Sicheng looks shocked while Jaehyun just laughs.

“It’ll be my pleasure to get my homework done by someone else.” Jaehyun went to his room, and came back with one book. “Come on Sicheng, help your lovely best friend on this and go snatch your man. This one still has a long deadline though, I’m gonna need this for next week, so take your time, but also please save me.” 

“This way you could get to know him, and flirt with him more! And also, help your friend.” Ten nods, seems approved.

“Oh God, if this ends badly, I blame all this to you.” Sicheng huffs and takes the book from Jaehyun’s hand.

With that, Sicheng went home with a physics book in his hand, and a plan on his head. And oh, he is definitely looking forward to disturbing his brother’s physics lesson again.

* * *

The next Friday came pretty fast. This time Doyoung also came a bit early. He’s ringing on Sicheng’s door bell, and revealed himself in a casual shirt and jeans, but that makes him look even more beautiful.

“I’m here early again.” was the first sentence Doyoung said after Sicheng opened the door.

“Great! And hyung, as you said I could ask for your help, I actually need some help on this one physics homework? Only if you don’t mind though.” Sicheng grimaces, actually scared he fucked things up.

“Oh I would be happy to help actually. Want me to check on it before your brother’s lesson?” Doyoung offers.

“Yes please.”

So they both sit in the living room, while Doyoung casually humming checking on Sicheng’s (or well, Jaehyun’s) homework. 

Sicheng notices the way Doyoung’s eyebrows creases and the way his lip pouts when he’s concentrating.

“Cute.” Sicheng mumbles, but obviously it’s loud enough that Doyoung hears him well and chuckles.

“Oh, thank you.” 

That successfully made Sicheng’s face and ear red. Thankfully Doyoung is dense so he didn’t even realize Sicheng being a panicked gay internally. Doyoung seems satisfied with it and continues looking over the homework.

“So, I guess I could teach you this! It’s pretty simple.” Doyoung concludes. “Should we do it now?”

“I forgot I need to pick them up now though hyung, so what about after their lesson?” Sicheng asks.

“I kinda have to go somewhere after this. But go ahead and pick them up first, I’ll let you know later.” Doyoung frowns, looking at his schedule on his phone.

Sicheng just nodded, and finally went out to pick his brother and his friends. Even if Doyoung can’t do it today, they could probably meet outside, so that’s definitely a win for Sicheng.

His happy mood probably shows up, because when Renjun and his friends got into the car, they immediately mentioned it and teased Sicheng.

“Guess someone feels super happy today!” Hyuck poking at Sicheng’s cheek, usually it’s pretty annoying because he’s driving, but because he’s happy, he lets Hyuck do that.

“Bet, this has something to do with Doyoung hyung!” Jeno shouts, making the whole crew tease Sicheng more.

“My gege finally fell in love with someone.” Renjun coos. “But please, for the sake of our scores, don’t bother our lesson again today.”

“I actually don’t mind Sicheng hyung crashing our lesson. It’s kinda fun seeing him lowkey flirting and trying to be a confident gay in front of Doyoung hyung.” Jaemin giggles at the thought.

“Stop teasing me oh God. Anyway boys, we’re arrived already, wash your hands first and don’t run around.” Sicheng finally parks his car.

For once they actually listened and walked instead of running. Once Sicheng walks in, he could see Doyoung looking at his (Jaehyun’s) work, trying to solve the problem.

“Hey hyung, how is it?” Sicheng asks while sitting next to Doyoung.

“Yeah I could definitely teach you! Want to just join now? We could solve this together after I finished teaching their lesson today.” Doyoung offers.

“What are you even doing here ge?” Renjun raises his brows, sensing something. Sicheng was glad Renjun opted to speak in Chinese, just in case this conversation could embarrass himself.

“I have physics homework.” Sicheng just shrugs, praying Renjun could just leave him alone.

“You’re literally a performing arts major student? Since when did you even have a physics subject?” Renjun seems genuinely confused. “Come on ge, don’t bother my lesson.”

“I didn’t bother your lesson oh my God. And shhh, just please let me flirt in peace.” Sicheng signaling Renjun to stop, he’s once again glad they both speak in Chinese, just because how could he explain to Doyoung he didn’t even have any physics subject, he just wanted to spend time with him.

“Uhh, you both okay?” Doyoung asks, seems confused because he can’t understand.

“Definitely! Renjun said he really struggled in this one lesson and needed to concentrate, so I guess we could just meet outside of this? Didn’t have to be today!” Sicheng just decided he should say it out loud, so Doyoung could know he’s serious about this.

“Oh sure sure, let me tell you the details later after this.” Doyoung quickly agrees.

And for now Sicheng would just lock himself in his room, trying to figure out what he should say next to Doyoung. Hopefully it’ll go forward from here.

Of course no matter how hard he tries, Sicheng still wants to see Doyoung’s face. He promised himself he won’t barge to his brother's lesson but his heart didn’t agree on that. He even tries to just sleep to stop his thoughts, but he can’t. So he impulsively went out from his room and walked past the living room just to pretend he wanted to take something from his car.

While passing by, he could see the way Doyoung concentrates on teaching them the lesson, and it’s a pretty warm view to look at. The shines that came from the window makes him look like an angel. Okay, but maybe Sicheng is whipped. 

After retrieving basically nothing, Sicheng purposely walks slowly as he passes by. He wants to make Doyoung notice him, but the one who notices him is Hyuck. Hyuck smiles widely and waves at him, definitely didn’t realize Sicheng’s intention and he’s grateful for that. Renjun, who sits next to Hyuck though, definitely knows Sicheng’s intention and starts to frown and glare at him. Doyoung eventually notices him and smiles brightly at him. Maybe this is all worth it.

At the end of lesson, Renjun knocks on his door again, before scolding him, “I know you’re whipped or something but I swear to God at first you even thought this is the way Gong Myung hyung to make his brother employed and look at you now. You even pretend you have a physics homework? Dear lord ge, he’s still my tutor and I still need the lesson.” 

“Okay okay I’m sorry. In my defense it’s Ten hyung’s idea though. I totally get it, he's your tutor, and of course I’m trying to be in the business mood when he’s here to teach you, but have you seen him? He’s so pretty.” Sicheng sighs, totally feeling defeated.

“I get you. Now just go and get your man. I swear you could’ve just waited for 2 hours before I gave you liberty to drop him home or ask him out.” Renjun chuckles.

Sicheng only grins, and immediately went downstairs, to see Doyoung fixing Jeno’s hair and pat his head. It was such a lovely view to see. Doyoung is cute, and soft, it tugs the string on Sicheng’s heart. 

“Enough babying me lover boy, your boyfriend is ready to drop you home already.” Jeno tries to run away from Doyoung’s hold and hide behind Sicheng.

Doyoung cocks his head, then he just laughs and smiles, “Okay okay, tell your friends to do your work properly, okay? And I’ll see ya next week.” 

Jeno just nods, and runs back to his friends in the backyard, leaving both Sicheng and Doyoung alone.

“So, let's go home?” Sicheng tried to beat the silence. And Doyoung just nodded, and let Sicheng walk to the car first.

They both didn’t really say a word in the car, when suddenly Doyoung said, “So about your work?”

“Ah, right, yeah. When are you free? I could even pick you up if you want to.” Sicheng offers.

“You don’t have to! What about Tuesday? The cafe near university?” Doyoung asks, looking at Sicheng with his smile.

“Oh yeah, sure.” Sicheng quickly agrees, and they finally arrive at Doyoung’s house.

“Thank you for dropping me. See you on Tuesday?”

“See you."

* * *

Tuesday came rather fast, and Sicheng is grateful for that. He can’t wait to see Doyoung, and spend time with him, even though he needs to deal with physics which he didn’t really know anymore. Everything is okay if you’re whipped probably.

Sicheng arrived early, and was about to make his order when he remembered what order Doyoung liked. He quickly makes an order for one Americano and one Black Tea. Not long after his order arrived, Doyoung finally came. Of course he looks pretty as always. He’s in his long shirt and jeans pants today. 

“Oh, you’re here already! Sorry I’m kinda late. Have to talk about this group project first.” Doyoung sits in front of Sicheng. “And you’ve ordered for me already? Thank you.”

“No worries hyung! So shall we start?” Sicheng put down the books on the table.

Doyoung starts to explain things to Sicheng, honestly he didn’t even really pay attention to what Doyoung said, he rather focused on Doyoung’s beautiful face. 

After Doyoung finishes explaining, he leaves Sicheng to do the works. He sits there just playing on his phone. Despite not really paying attention to Doyoung, he actually understands bits by bits of this subject. He finished it rather fast too.

Doyoung didn’t realize Sicheng finished his work already, so Sicheng braced himself and tried to flirt with him subtly, “Hey hyung, is there anything more interesting than me on your phone?”

Doyoung just gasped and chuckled, Sicheng did notice this is the way he expressed he’s flustered, it’s cute. 

“No, not really. You’ve done your work?” 

“Yeah! Anyway hyung, if I got a score more than 75 for this work, would you go to the festival with me?” Sicheng asks Doyoung. The festival of their university could be a great place for their date, and also Sicheng actually had a performance on the stage that day. That could probably be a way for him to drop it to Doyoung that he does all this just to spend more time with him.

“Make it 80 and it’s a deal!” Doyoung grins.

“It’s a date then?” Sicheng extended his hand.

“Are you flirting with me or something? I know I’m kinda dense, so please just tell me if you did.” Doyoung laughs but nevertheless shakes Sicheng’s hand, and still holds it softly.

“Hmm, you could say so.” Sicheng smirks. “I heard about that, and well yeah, I want to shamelessly flirt with you more, but I don’t have your number, so I don’t know how to do so.”

“You’re slick, little one.” Doyoung hits Sicheng’s hand as he takes his phone out. “Save your number here, and give me your phone.”

They both exchange their phone numbers, and it satisfies Sicheng. Doyoung needs to go first because he has another class, but he promises Sicheng to text him as soon as he goes home. After sending Doyoung back to his class, Sicheng went to Jaehyun’s place. He memorises Jaehyun’s schedule at the back of his mind, and he’s sure he must be home right now. 

When he finally arrived, he immediately inserted the password numbers on the door, and went inside. No one was in the living room, so he figured he would just barge into Jaehyun’s room. 

Jaehyun was asleep, so Sicheng had no choice but to wait for him to wake up, just because, first, he needs to give him back the homework, and second, he needs to tell him his study “date” with Doyoung today.

Sicheng sits on Jaehyun’s chair, playing on his phone, and when he is about to play some cat videos, his volumes are too big, it wakes Jaehyun up.

“Oh hey, sorry for that.” Sicheng casually apologised.

Jaehyun who just woke up, confusedly looked at Sicheng, “Why are you here?”

“Just come back from my study “date” with Doyoung hyung, so I came here to drop your homework and I need to tell you my day.” Sicheng makes his way to Jaehyun’s bed, sitting there and comfortably leaning on the headboard.

“Okay, I can’t complain since you’ve done my homework, so just shoot it.” 

Sicheng then starts to explain everything, from when Doyoung came until he finally got his numbers and told him directly he’s indeed flirting with him.

“Oof, let’s just hope this homework scores more than 80 then. I need it for my poor gpa too.” Jaehyun takes his homework from Sicheng’s hand.

“Do tell me soon enough so I could confirm my date, okay?” 

“Yeah.” Jaehyun agrees quickly. “Anyway, did you have a performance on that day though?”

Sicheng chuckles, “Well yeah, that’ll be my way to come out clean I have nothing related to physics. And I just want him to see my performance too I guess.”

“Cute. When will I get someone that could make me that whipped?” Jaehyun whines.

Sicheng only laughs, while looking at Jaehyun who's feeling miserable.

* * *

That night, Sicheng got a new message from Doyoung’s number. At least Doyoung didn’t lie about messaging him today. 

**doie hyung**

hey sicheng?

you do give me the right number right? 

just making sure hehe

**me**

ofc i give you the right number hyung!

hello! 

you’re home safely right?

**doie hyung**

yes thankfully!

almost miss the last bus tho, but im fine!

**me**

you could’ve just called me

and i’ll pick you up and drop you home tbh

**doie hyung**

nahh save that for the date later lol

**me**

great! Cant wait!

well i do see you on friday first….

see you on friday hyung!:)

<3

**doie hyung**

lol see you on friday sicheng

goodnight!:)

<3 <3 <3

**me**

hey no fair:(

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3

**doie hyung**

cute

**me**

not as cute as you hehe

With that Doyoung left him to read, and Sicheng could count this as a win for him. He can’t wait for Friday and Saturday to come. Just imagining spending the weekend with Doyoung made him so happy already. With that in mind, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It's Friday again, and actually Renjun’s class today ends earlier than usual, so he quickly picks them all up before 4pm, because that’s usually when Doyoung arrived. He rushes them to get in the car, and eventually speeds up. Jaehyun’s homework scores 85 points, so he’d go on a date with Doyoung tomorrow, he can’t wait to tell him that, that’s why he’s rushing.

“What’s with you today hyung? You never really speed up before too.” Jaemin eyes him in the rear mirror.

“Bet he just wanna quickly meet his lover boy.” Hyuck quickly answers.

“Well, can’t blame him for that then.” Jeno joins the conversations.

“I just can’t believe, out of everyone, why would our tutor be his lover boy?” Renjun sighs dramatically.

Sicheng could only glare at them, because he can’t really deny what they’re saying. Of course he’s rushing this all just for Doyoung. He’s whipped, you can’t blame him.

Sicheng indeed calculated the timing already as Doyoung arrived not long after they arrived.

“Oh you guys here already?” Doyoung said when Renjun is the one who opens the door.

“Yes, our class ends earlier than usual. But well, it's okay if we started at 5pm too! Just take your time.” Renjun let Doyoung come in. “The other was still playing in the backyard and I guess certain someone wants to talk with you too, so…”

Doyoung only grins when he sees Sicheng playing on his phone in the living room. Renjun sensing something between them quickly escaped and went back to the backyard to play with the others. 

“Heard from a little bird someone wants to talk to me.” Doyoung sits next to Sicheng.

Ever since they exchanged their numbers, they actually have been texting each other non stop. And Sicheng does tell Doyoung he knows the result already, but he prefers to just tell him in person, so here they are now, alone.

“I have news to tell you.” Sicheng starts.

“Do tell!” 

“Please meet me tomorrow on the performance stage at 1pm! If you didn’t show up, I’m gonna cry.” Sicheng finally dropped the news.

“It’s a date then?”

“Yeah it is. I scored 85 for that, thanks to you. Let me pay you back, and let's go on a date tomorrow.” Sicheng now smiles while looking at Doyoung. 

Of course as always Doyoung looks perfect, he also mirrors the smile on Sicheng’s face, “Okay, looking forward to it.”

“Are you done with whatever going on here?” Suddenly a voice interrupts them, it’s Hyuck.

“There’s nothing going on here, I’ll be in my room. Injun-ah, tell me once you’re done later.” Sicheng immediately stood up from his seat and made his way upstairs.

“I’m sure Doyoung hyung could text you though, rather than I’m going up.” Renjun mutters.

“I’ll text you once we’re done later.” Of course Doyoung hears that, and smiles at Sicheng.

“Okay.” Sicheng returned the smiles.

Sicheng spent his time in his room while blasting some Lauv songs. He almost falls asleep when his phone vibrates and shows Doyoung’s text saying he’s done.

He finally drops Doyoung home and Doyoung promises him he would show up tomorrow on their official date. The only thing left for Sicheng is to confess his feelings and also confess about his major.

* * *

Saturday was actually pretty hectic for Sicheng as it’s his performance day. Both Jaehyun and Ten have helped him prepare everything, from his outfit until his make up. Renjun and his groups also promise him that they’ll come and sit in the front row to take some videos of him. Doyoung has been texting him since the morning but he can’t really play with his phone because of the preparation. He hopes Doyoung was okay with this.

**doie hyung**

hey sicheng, im actually early here, want me to grab a coffee for you?

**me**

hey hyung!

no need hehe

i’ll see ya soon?

**doie hyung**

ofc you will!

oh i see jeno and his friends!!

they asked me to go with them

they got us front row

**me**

oh thats great hyung!

i’ll text ya later<3

**doie hyung**

okii<3

Sicheng does ask Renjun and his friends if they saw Doyoung, they should just ask him to go with them and make sure he gots the front row seats too. Ten still helping him with the make up, and Jaehyun acts like his manager somehow, bringing him water, checking on him every time just in case he needs something.

“Okay done!” Ten put down the brush and look at his canvas (a.k.a Sicheng’s face) carefully. “You’re beautiful!!”

“No need to lie!” Sicheng laughs. He then hugs Ten sideways and says his gratitudes.

The MC let him know that he needs to perform soon, so both Jaehyun and Ten went out and left him alone. It’s pretty nerve wracking Sicheng could say. 

He’s pretty sure Doyoung keeps texting and updates him because his phone keeps vibrating when he gets his makeup done back then, but Jaehyun basically confiscates his phone and says that he should just focus on his performance.

When the MC finally gives him a cue to go up to the stage, he finally feels all the nerve rushing through his veins. 

When he went up to the stage, he could definitely see Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin and Hyuck in the front row, with Ten, Jaehyun and Doyoung near them. He had eye contact with Doyoung for a couple seconds and he could see Doyoung seemed a bit confused. Sicheng breaks eye contact and grins. He starts to focus again and the music finally starts. Chinese traditional dance has been his specialty since he was a kid, so performing this in front of tons of people, he actually enjoys it. 

After the music ended, the crowd were cheering for him. Satisfied with the feedback, he heads back to the backstage to find Renjun and his groups holding a huge flower bucket and also a cold drink for him.

“Gege congrats!!” Renjun cheers for him.

“Hyung, you’re so cool oh my God!!” Hyuck hugs him.

Following that, Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin join the hug too. Sicheng could only just chuckles, “Thank you so much kiddo! I really appreciate all this.”

Once they stop hugging Sicheng, Ten and Jaehyun already stand in front of him, giving him a flower bucket too.

“You’ve done so well out there, I’m so proud of you!!” Ten hugs him.

Sicheng returns the hug, and thanks him sincerely.

“I’m so proud of you!! You’re so cool and oh my God. You’re basically a legend.” Jaehyun hugs him too and gives him clothes to change and also gives him his bag and phone.

“Thank you! You helped me too.” 

And once Ten and Jaehyun go, he sees Doyoung in front of him.

“Hello hyung?” Sicheng giggles seeing Doyoung standing in front of him awkwardly. “Surprise?”

“You’ve done so well out there, and why didn’t you tell me? I didn’t prepare anything to give you.” Doyoung slowly came closer.

“Oh please, by you just coming for our date is enough.” Sicheng says. “Maybe give me a hug?”

Doyoung immediately hugs Sicheng, and yes, Sicheng agrees, this feels right. Right after Doyoung stepped back, Sicheng could feel a kiss on his forehead. 

“I’ll wait outside for you to change your clothes.” Doyoung made his way out, but Sicheng didn’t miss a subtle redness that’s on Doyoung’s face.

Sicheng promptly went to change his clothes and went out, he saw Doyoung was waiting while playing on his phone, sitting on that one empty chair near the stage.

“Hyung, lets go?” 

Doyoung immediately got up and nodded. He’s cute, Sicheng thought.

“I still feel bad I didn’t bring you anything.” Doyoung said as they walked, hand in hand. Who’s the first one to link their hands? Even they both aren’t sure.

“I told you, it’s okay!” Sicheng convinces him by squeezing his hand softly. “By the way, I’m sorry for lying to you though hyung.”

“Hm?” Now he got Doyoung’s attention.

“My major actually is performance art, and I have nothing related to physics, that’s all Jaehyun’s homework, and I did it just because I want to get closer to you.” Sicheng shies away from Doyoung’s gaze.

Doyoung's reaction was nothing that Sicheng expected, he actually laughed and cling onto Sicheng more, “Oh you’re so cute. I actually know that already.”

“Wait, what? How?” Sicheng looks shocked.

“I haven’t told you this, but I actually took a Mandarin class for 3 years, so I could understand when you and Renjun spoke that day.” 

Sicheng pouts, he feels so embarrassed that Doyoung actually knows he’s doing all this just to flirt with him. 

“Now I feel bad again, let me try getting a doll for you? Do you like dolls by the way?” Doyoung asks, sensing Sicheng went silent.

Sicheng could just nod, and Doyoung laughed again beside him, his hand now rested well on Sicheng’s waist, Sicheng can’t really complain.

Hours later, Doyoung succeeds in getting Sicheng a doll from the game booth, and now they’re heading out. The festival is pretty crowded, and they both already feel tired.

“Let me drop you home.” Sicheng says once they arrived in his car.

“What if I don’t wanna go home?” Doyoung actually says this jokingly, but Sicheng got a way to make him flustered.

“Okay, do sleep over at mine then.” 

Sicheng’s words got Doyoung flustered as he expected, Doyoung was gasping, like it’s his way to express himself, it’s cute.

“That’s not what I mean!”

“What? It’s not like your first time going to my house too. And please we don’t have to do anything, just us, sleeping in one bed, done!” 

Doyoung was about to say something, but Sicheng grabbed his hand softly, “I’m just kidding too hyung, I know you’re tired, let me just drop you home?”

“I’m not kidding when I say I don’t wanna go home, yet at least. And actually sleeping over at your house sounds so appealing.” Doyoung grins.

Sicheng just laughs and drives to his home. Sicheng let Doyoung showers first while he looked at his closet, trying to find his clothes that could fit Doyoung well. He opted for white plain shirt and blue shorts. He knocked on the bathroom door, and put the clothes outside. 

Sicheng feels tired, he just wanna knocked off on his bed, but he’s been out for so long, and he’s sweating, so he can’t and he decides to just lay down on his floor, while playing on his game. Doyoung seemed shocked when he saw him and he immediately told Sicheng to shower fast. 

Actually walking to his room to see Doyoung comfortably sitting on his gaming computer is such a great view for Sicheng. 

“Hyung, I’m tired, let’s sleep.” Sicheng whines when Doyoung still stays on the chair rather than laying next to him.

“Hmm, I’ll turn off the light.” 

The lights went off and Sicheng could sense Doyoung walking towards him, “Good night baby.”, followed with a kiss on his forehead. 

And instead of a dip on his side, Sicheng could see Doyoung trying to get comfortable on the couch in his room.

“Hyung, sleep here.”

“Are you sure?"

“Yes, 100% sure, so please do come here. I won’t sleep unless you sleep next to me.”

Doyoung giggled and finally went to the bed, fitting himself next to Sicheng.

“Now, open up on your hands.” 

Doyoung seems confused but immediately does so. Sicheng then fit himself into Doyoung's embrace. That feels good.

Doyoung let him be, and Sicheng could hear Doyoung’s heartbeat getting faster.

“You okay hyung? Your heart is beating so fast.” Sicheng took a quick look at Doyoung. And as expected, even up close, Doyoung looks beautiful.

“It’s because of you!” 

They both laugh and when the laughters die down, they both stare into each other.

“Seriously, thanks for today hyung. You make me so happy.” 

“Thank you too Sicheng. It’s always a happy time if I spend it with you. And also you’re doing so well today.”

“Give me rewards for doing well today, hyung?”

Doyoung seems to be considering something at first, but then he says, “Okay, close your eyes.”

Sicheng obliges, and then he feels a kiss on his forehead, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks and lastly his lips. Their kiss was so soft, like it holds their feelings in there. Doyoung does that carefully as he’s afraid he’ll hurt Sicheng. Sicheng whines and urges Doyoung to just deepen their kiss. He’s trying to coax him to open his mouth, but instead of doing that, Doyoung leans back.

“What got you so eager, baby boy? Calm down, we still have a long way to go.” Doyoung giggles.

“You meanie.” Sicheng pouts.

Doyoung kisses the pouts away, “We’re still on our first date.”

“Well yeah, but you’re on my bed now.” 

“Baby steps, okay?” Doyoung soothes Sicheng’s back. “Good night baby?”

“Good night hyung.” Sicheng gives Doyoung a peck and smiles at him, nuzzling him even more.

Well, indeed baby steps right? For now, he’s content with sleeping in Doyoung's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> you reach the end!! hopefully you enjoy it! sorry i kinda rush the end bcs i actually didnt plan it to be this long, and also sorry for lots of time skip;-;
> 
> i'll really appreciate it if you could spare me any kudos or comments uwu, and i hope i'll see you later on my next fics♡ 
> 
> hit me on [twt](https://twitter.com/jaewinbfs) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/monbaebae) and lets be friends!


End file.
